


Weakness

by TheAnimeSlut



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Attempted absorbtion, Cell Games Saga, Cell has a g-spot inside of his tail, Exploring Cell's biology, F/M, I couldn't stop thinking about Cell's stinger, I don't know how to tag for this, I self inserted so nobody has to imagine themselves in this situation, I'm warning you as much as I can here, It's Pretty Gross, Like seriously it's weird, Odd sexual organs, Read at Your Own Risk, Self-Insert, Strangers to Lovers, Tail Sex, Tail orgasm, i did this because i was bored, i'm so sorry for making this, strange biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeSlut/pseuds/TheAnimeSlut
Summary: A young woman watched Cell's announcement on the TV that he would end the world in 10 days if nobody could stop him. However she found him very attractive and tries to go and reason with him. However, he does not listen and tries to kill her- by absorbing her whole, like he did with the androids.However in her attempt to escape, she finds a sweet spot inside of his tail that turns out to be something she can use against him. This spot turns out to be pleasurable, and she uses this to her advantage. He cannot absorb her due to it and lets her please him.(THIS IS REALLY REALLY GROSS AND I'M SO SORRY. I have seen loads of art and other fics out there that explore the idea of Cell's stinger/tail being a second sexual organ of sorts. I thought I would explore that idea too, but it's really freaky and I'm embarrassed. But fuck it! I put myself in this situation instead of a reader because I don't want people to imagine this happening to them. But please be warned, this is pretty fucking weird).
Relationships: Cell (Dragon Ball)/Original Character(s), Cell/Myself, Cell/Writer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. Sooooo I got REALLY bored... and I was in a nsfw mood. I recently wrote in one chapter in my fanfic that the inside of Cell's stinger is sexually stimulating to him. I like that idea a lot from art and other fics. It was late at night and I just thought 'fuck it, I'll explore it, but in an extreme way'. I am warning you all now... I get sucked halfway up his tail and only stop him absorbing me by finding his sweet spot, so to speak. It's really gross... please, if you think that's nasty, leave NOW. Turn back, or else risk being scarred for life... you have been warned!

'Oh my God... why did I have to be such an _idiot_?!', Daniella thought. 

'To think I thought I could reach out to this monster's inner morals... when he has none! I'm such a moron!'. 

Daniella had watched Cell make his announcement to the world, but a few hours ago. That in 10 days, he was going to blow up the planet, if no one would stop him. 

She saw him, and unlike everyone else, she was not afraid. In fact, the opposite. She had found him very endearing. And for a monster... very attractive. 

She thought such a handsome creature surely had some emotions. Some morals. Some human qualities. 

So, since she lived close enough to where he had built his arena, she decided to drive there... to talk to him. To talk him out of it. To try and reason with him. 

But... unfortunately for her, she hadn't the first idea of who she was dealing with. 

She had no idea that he couldn't give two shits. He had just laughed in her face. 

Granted, his voice sent her swooning. His evil, cocky smirk made her heart skip a beat. The way he stood, his accent, the way he held himself and crossed his arms. His chuckle, and deep, beautiful magenta eyes. It all weakened her... 

Such strong muscles. His body was so well proportioned. He was at least 2 foot taller than her, and she loved very tall men. His skin tones and colours of his armour were stunning. 

But her compliments... didn't help her at all. She had tried to be nice. Tried to be kind and show him the love she felt for him. But he had none of it. Nothing phased him. 

He was amused however. He couldn't stop laughing. 

"You humans... you amuse me so. Sorry dear, although I agree with you that I am an amazing specimen... I shall not stop my Cell Games. I do not have such... _vile_ emotions or morals. Tch, _pathetic_. I wasn't cursed with such flaws...", he told her, like it should have been so obvious from the beginning. 

"You're heartless! How is that possible?!", she yelled. 

"It was merely the way I was created... uh, what did you say your name was, again?", he asked. 

"Daniella... I don't see why you have to know, considering you don't care!", she spat. 

"Hm, nice to know you understand. I may not care, but... you interest me somewhat. You're the first person to be brave enough to come talk with me face to face. The first person smart enough to acknowledge my perfection...", he almost purred. 

"Maybe in looks, but not personality, clearly! You're a soulless monster...", she huffed. 

"True! But I am pleased to have gotten a good chuckle before I kill you... Thanks for being entertaining", he laughed, stepping towards her, ready to destroy her. 

"N-No, please! W-Wait! Don't do it!", she begged. 

But before she could even blink, he grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, and yanked her in the air. 

"Hmmm... I shall remember you. Purely for the ego boost you have given me. And look at you... such a brave little thing. You look... rather _sweet_ ", he complimented her back. 

His eyes scanned her form, and he smirked. She had long, straight black hair that came down to her breasts. Blue eyes, and was only 5'2. Pale skin, and a rounded face. Small nose, small ears and lush eyelashes. She had on glasses and had silver studs in her ears. She had her nails painted black and wore dark clothing. 

"W-What do you mean?!", she gasped. 

"I mean you look yummy. I... don't need to absorb people or androids for energy anymore, since I am complete... but I can still do it for fun and pleasure...", he began to explain. 

"Before I was perfect, I absorbed biomass to make me stronger. With this", he told her, unleashing his tail. 

"I used it to make myself complete... and now I am in this form I have no need to do so anymore. But, I still _can_... if I _want_ to. I kill people with just my strength now... but for you, since I think you're decent for a human being... will make an exception".

Daniella gasped at the implication, her eyes widening with horror. 

"Y-You mean you're going to eat me?! W-With that tail?!". 

"Not eat- absorb. Your body will become part of mine. So, in a way... you'll always be a part of me after this... Always together... ", he told her, almost poetically. 

"F-Flattering for you to... always want me around b-but, I-I'll pass! I-I'd rather you kill me than suck me inside of yourself!", she gagged. 

"I am afraid you don't have a choice in the matter. I know for a fact your biomass will be very valuable to me, and very fun to take in... I just have a feeling about it. Be honoured. This is a much better way to go. I only kill people this way if I think they're worth something", he told her. 

"Like I said, not that I'm not flattered, b-but that's fucking g-gross! It's similar to being eaten- just going up another hole! Y-You're fucking disgusting- l-let me go!", she struggled. 

"No can do... I really want this. I told you that you look yummy, my dear...", he chuckled, letting her go, as she dropped to the floor on her arse with a thud. 

Adding one last time with a purr, "This shall be quick, and painless...". 

But she could hardly wait to get herself up and away, before the end of Cell's tail flexed, and opened, like a ginormous carnivorous flower. 

She gasped as he chuckled with amusement at her horrified reaction. That handsome, smug look on his face unmoving, as his tail descended downwards towards her. 

Daniella got up onto her feet as fast as she could to run, but it was too late. He took her while she was standing, his tail enveloping around her top half. 

'This is... the grossest... thing! It looks like the inside of a vagina! EW!', she thought. 

It was all red and fleshy inside. Bumpy, and leaking some kind of fluid from its crevices. Soft, but way too stuffy inside. 

Daniella did not want to go this way. Not at all. She didn't care how handsome he was. She would not be gobbled up like this. She had to find a way to get out! 

Cell's tail tightened around her, about to suck her up and inside. She had to think... and think fast! 

First off, she made sure her arms were at her face so she could feel around for a weakness to make him let go. She dug her nails into the flesh inside his tail. 

"OW!", he yelled out... clearly, he wasn't so indestructible on the inside as the out. 

It worked for a moment, but not long. Most of her body was being sucked in now, as he took her until he got to her knees. No matter her struggling or prodding at his flesh, nothing seemed to be working...

'Oh my God... I can't believe... this is how I die! In literally the worst way! Last way I wanted to go was to be eaten by a monster. My nightmare has come true!', she thought, about to cry. 

That was... until... when she looked to the side of her, near her shoulder... there was something interesting looking. 

It was a larger piece of flesh. More smooth, bulbous that was sticking out slightly. It looked like a weak spot... some sort of huge gland.

It might be her only hope... so right before Cell took the last sections of her body into his tail, before he sucked her up... she rubbed the palm of her hands against it as hard as she could. 

"Uh-!", Cell immediately gasped... and stopped what he was doing immediately. 

'Yes! I was right! It's a weak spot!', Daniella thought, thinking it might be painful for him, or feel so weird, he would spit her out. 

But that didn't happen. And it definitely wasn't painful. She kept rubbing him... but to her shock... he gasped... and began to... _moan_?! 

"Urgh... n-nrghh... a-ah... w-what... are you... doing?!", Cell gasped, making what sounded like pleasured noises. 

He was so confused. He was trying to absorb her, but this feeling was so intense he couldn't do that, nor could he let her go.

His tail tensed around her, and his face began to glow purple. Heat flushing to his cheeks, as a foreign feeling shot through his tail, and all throughout his body. 

His eyebrow ridges furrowed as he grit his teeth, not having a clue what was going on. But he could not deny, that when she rubbed that spot inside of him... it felt _good_. 

'I have no idea what this is doing to him... but it's saving my ass, that's for sure!', Daniella thought, and did not let up... rubbing that section tenderly and hard. 

" _Oooohhh_... holy-! W-What.... _is_ this sensation?!", Cell gasped, his body becoming weak. 

He was beginning to tremble. He could barely keep himself up. It wasn't long before he fell to his knees. His eyes were shut tight and he was blushing, this feeling coursing through his bloodstream. 

It sent tingles all over... and he could hear his own heartbeat in his ears. His heart was pounding... so loudly... so frequently. 

"N-Nrg... ah, haaah... _fuck_!", he cursed, becoming light headed. 

'Wow... it... actually sounds like he's _enjoying_ this... Wait, am I... am I giving him a form of _pleasure?_!', she thought, stunned. 

She decided to test her theory. She pressed against it harder, and rubbed it a little quicker...

" _Aahhh_!". 

'Oh... shit... _I am_!', she thought, knowing for a fact those were not noises of pain. 

She was all too familiar with cries of bliss. And she found herself feeling very proud. 

It was so weird that a monster like him could feel pleasure. Or in fact, that his tail was his sexual organ. But there was no denying she thought Cell was very hot, so she felt very pleased she was doing this to him. His noises were quite arousing... 

"Oh my... _Kami_! Nrghhh... fuck... ah!", he cursed, panting heavily. 

Daniella chuckled to herself. This had to be the weirdest sexual experience of her life. But it was amusing all the same. It was so strange what was happening. 

When she compared his tail to the inside of a vagina... she didn't know that... it pretty much _was_. Complete with G-spot, apparently! This wasn't a weak spot... it was a _sweet_ spot. 

"Mmm~! Oh _Gods_! This is... this feeling... i-its... it's-! A-Ahhhh!", he moaned. 

Cell was now on his hands and knees. He was scraping at the floor with his nails. His whole body was shuddering with pleasure. He wanted to say it felt good, but it would sting his pride. He didn't want to admit such a thing to a human being, or give them any satisfaction.

He tried sucking her in but couldn't. The sensation was too intense. He wanted to let her go. But again, the feeling was too much to the point he didn't _want_ to release her. He, shamefully, wanted it to continue. 

He'd never felt such a sensation, and it felt amazing to him. So he didn't let her go. He let her continue. 

'Well, this is fun...!', Daniella admitted to herself, as she pressed it harder with both of her hands, rubbing it up and down in long, fast strokes, knowing exactly what to do, in her experience. 

" _N-Nrrggghhhh_! Urrghhh, f-fuck! Hahhh... _Kami_!", he moaned and gasped, the pleasure increasing, reaching new heights. 

He was panting, and his tail was beginning to throb and pulse inside. It also leaked a lot more of that same liquid as before, and Daniella's body was getting a little bit soaked from all the excrement. 

'Kinda gross... but glad to know I've made him so wet! HA!', she thought in amusement, knowing it was a good sign, as she had experience with men and women alike. 

The walls around her were becoming hot. They were pulsing inwards and outwardly. He was tightening around her, and she could hear his laboured breathing. 

It was starting to feel so good that Cell was losing his composure. It was getting better and better by the seconds. He was gasping and his head was becoming fuzzy with lust. 

He was starting to, in a way, understand what was going on. He just had no idea this could happen. He was unaware of such a spot inside his tail. It was driving him crazy. 

His body was throbbing with heat and bliss. He was crying out in ecstasy, a small amount of saliva trickling down the side of his mouth. 

It was then that Daniella had an idea. She wanted to make him feel even better. She was starting to enjoy herself, and she knew he'd let her go after this was over. 

So, she, as fast as she could, slipped down her top and bra slightly, and began to rub her breasts against the spot, if she reached up on her tip toes... 

" _Aaahhhh_! Daniella, I-I... what are you... _doing_ to me in there?!", he finally managed to ask. 

"The hell if I know!", she yelled, and luckily even though her voice was muffled, he could still hear her. 

"Please stop...! I-I don't know what you're trying to do, b-but...! Nrgh, ah, ahhh... y-you're weakening me!", he admitted. 

"I am aware... but I think I am doing more than just that, aren't I?", she giggled. 

"Curse you, you pathetic, worthless-!". 

But she managed to cut him off by rubbing her chest against him even harder, and he stopped mid-sentence, the pleasure too much and he couldn't speak. 

"Ahhhhh!". 

"Worthless...? I don't think that's true!", she giggled, and managed to get her whole DD breasts out, nipples included, rubbing against his sweet spot. 

This had him _revelling_ , as he could easily tell what part of her body she was using. They felt amazing against him. The soft, silky flesh. The heat that came off them. Her perky little buds digging in. 

His eyes began to flicker and roll into the back of his head, as sweat dripped from his forehead. 

" _Oooooh fuck_!", was all he managed to breath out, his walls clenching and leaking more fluid. 

Arousal took a hold on him. He had no rational thoughts left. He did not care about pride anymore. He did not care about anything else. He only cared about the pleasure he was feeling. It took over his body, _and_ mind. He couldn't stop moaning. 

" _What_... are you _doing_?!", he tried to ask again, even though he knew the answer... he just couldn't comprehend it. 

"Trying to escape by any means necessary!", she told him. 

"Oh, I am afraid, my dear... I... am _not_ going to let that happen! N-Not anymore, anyway! Ooohhh, I can't let you go!", he groaned. 

"And why is that?", Daniella giggled cheekily. 

"This feels _way_ t-too good! Y-You better not stop... u-unless I say so!", he finally admitted his true feelings. 

"Good, huh? Hehe! That so...?". 

" _Y-Yes_! Oh, y-you shall not escape me! I h-have you, a-and I am not letting go! Y-You're m-mine now...!", he groaned, and began to slightly suck on her body, to get more friction, but he did not take her inside fully, purposely... as he needed her to stay in the same spot. 

The pleasure just kept increasing. Daniella only went harder and faster. His tail was clenching so much she couldn't move anything but her hands and breasts. 

She was totally trapped. It was like he was trying to get all the pleasure he could possibly get, by using her entire body to get all he could. Rubbing his tail up and down her body in slow, tight movements. 

It was so good he thought he was going to collapse. He used what little strength he had to keep his body off the ground with his hands and knees. But he was crying with bliss, his face contorted with pleasure. 

It was then that Daniella had another idea. It seemed Cell was possessed by the feelings she was giving him. He was totally out of it, gasping and groaning. Shuddering and throwing his head back. Crying out, his eyes watering up. 

So she played her trump card. She leaned down towards his sweet spot... and placed her lips against it. Licking it, and kissing it softly, while still rubbing her breasts against it, as it was large enough for her to do both. 

When she did that, he let out the loudest, most blissful and arousing gasp she'd ever heard in her life come from another person. 

" _Oooohh yessss_! L-Like that! K-Keep doing that! _F-Fuck yes_!". 

Daniella did as he asked. Sucking on the flesh. Moaning on it as she did so, vibrations running through him as she did such, adding to the pleasure. 

" _Aaaaahhh_! T-That feels... _mmmmphh_ ~! W-Whatever you do... d-don't stop! _Don't stop_! T-That feels _great_!", he moaned. 

Daniella's cheeks were flushed. She was very much enjoying herself now. She hoped after this, he could do something similar for her, in return. It was only fair. He better pay her back by sparing her, and pleasuring her too. This was... _strangely_ , turning her on...

"Does it now...? Oh Cell, never thought I could reduce such a creature of nightmares to a moaning mess...", she teased. 

"S-Shut up, a-and put that mouth to good use!", Cell ordered of her, not wanting her to stop for a second. 

"Alright... no need to be so rude...", she scoffed, and continued, sucking on him hard and lapping at it, his excrement inside flowing a lot more. 

"Hah-ah-ahhh! Yes... t-that's it... fuck! Oh, D-Daniella!", he began to cry her name, and it caused an electrical jolt to go through her body. 

Her name on his tongue sounded so sweet. So lovely. So _sexy_. She could feel heat pooling in-between her legs. He better get her off after this, or so help her... 

Cell was doing a lot of the work himself now also. Pulling his tail up and down her body. Basically, doing most of the 'thrusting' for her. He had lost total control of himself. Using her body for his own pleasure. 

"Did you know this could be a thing?", Daniella asked him. 

"N-Nooo! Gods, no!", he panted. 

"Do you even _know_ what's going on?", she asked him. 

"Nrghhh, y-yes! S-Stop talking! Keep going-! U-Use your mouth! T-That feels best!", he asked of her. 

"I'll keep going if you promise not to kill me after this is over...". 

"Yes, yes! I-I promise!", he vowed, and that was all the reassurance she needed. 

She giggled, and went back to work, doing all in her power to get him off. He was leaking juices so much it was pooling out of him and onto the floor around her feet. 

He was groaning and crying out, nails digging into the concrete of the arena. His whole face was flushed with purple. The throbbing and tingling sensations in his body only increased as the moments passed by. His head was beginning to swim with thoughts he hadn't had before. 

'She's so pretty... how did I not notice? I think I did... and that's one of the reasons why I didn't want to kill her so simply. Why I allowed her to amuse me while I listened to her. I just wanted to see her face. Oh Gods, I like her... Together we can go about the stars, mate, and destroy planet after planet! Oh, how wonderful!', he thought, his heart pounding. 

She was his now. They may not know each other very well, but she had complimented him. She had pleasured him. That was all he needed for him to become fond of her. For him to develop a metaphorical weak spot for her. He was a sucker, it seemed, for a pretty girl, who did that to him...

"This feels... so good! _Aaaah, ahhhhh! Yes, yes! Oh Gods, nrrggnn!_ ", Cell gritted his teeth, relishing these new, amazing feelings. 

Daniella rubbed his sweet spot in circles with her hands, pressing down as hard as she could. Rubbing at it like she would want someone to rub her, knowing all the right motions and pressure to make him feel incredible. 

He was panting like crazy. Moan, after moan escaped his mouth. He was shivering, and whimpering slightly. 

He could feel something beginning to build after a few more minutes. A strange pressure in his tail. In that spot, leading all the way up and into his back. 

His diaphragm was spasming. His whole body was shaking with pleasurable tremors. It felt like his whole body was in a tight knot of bliss that needed to be untied. 

He was gasping and moaning a little high-pitched. His tail was squeezing Daniella's body like a vice, as he got wetter and wetter. Cell's head was spinning, and he could hardly breathe. The breathing he was making, was erratic, and so were his tail movements. 

Daniella knew exactly what was going on. Cell was close. 

'I can't believe it... he can actually experience an orgasm from his tail!', she thought, amazed. 

" _Oh fuck_... w-what is _this_?!", he asked himself, expecting a reply from the woman inside him. 

She just chuckled, continuing her pace, making him closer and closer by the second. The pressure building to an agonizing height. It increased, second after second, taking Cell's breath away. 

"W-What's- ahhhh! Ah, haaahh... g-going... o-on?!", he asked her again. 

"You'll see for yourself soon enough!", she giggled, going as hard and as fast as she possibly could with her efforts. 

"Nrrghhh! Ah, ahh... ahhhh... D-Dani-ahhh! Hahhhh-!". 

It became hard to move inside of him, his tail was that tightly clenched around her being. The liquid that came from his walls pooled over her in waves. She was still pressing down on his sweet spot all she could.

But the walls around her began to twitch and spasm, and she knew he was moments away from his release. 

She could hear him from beyond, yelling and calling out in bliss, his voice getting louder and louder with each syllable. He was moaning deep, and passionately from his throat. His wings were vibrating, his ki leaping slightly. 

His tail was sucking at a very intense pace, before he stopped all his movements... his voice caught in his throat.

Tremors of pleasure coursed through his person, causing him to tremble like a leaf. He let out an enormously loud gasp, as his tail enveloped Daniella down to her ankles. His grip on her, painfully tight. 

But hot, white pleasure crashed down upon Cell like a tsunami. He was completely enveloped with bliss, as he completely collapsed on the floor, crying out in euphoria. 

A sensation like never before exploded inside of him, as his knot was released. The feeling could not be described any better than paradise, as he orgasmed. 

Cell let out the loudest cry of ecstasy, drool pooling out of his mouth, tears of pleasure falling down his face. 

He raked the floor with his sharp nails, and Daniella had to hold her breath, as masses and masses of white liquid fell over her in his release. It fell all over the floor, as she gagged inside of him, but kept her hands against his sweet spot, still rubbing it, milking him for all he was worth. 

He kept screaming with pleasure, his body shuddering like mad, as the heaven he was feeling was strong and took a while to fade. But he soon came down from the high, slowly... panting like he'd run a million miles. 

Eventually however, his tail convulsed, spasming a few more times, before opening up, all the liquids inside falling out of him. He raised it upwards, and Daniella was released. 

She gasped for air. She had nearly been crushed from the pressure and drowned by his.. _. cum_? Might be. It was all white and sticky, and tasted salty. 

She was covered from head to toe in it, a thin layer coating her body. It did look like she had been swallowed, but then spat out. 

She collapsed onto her knees, panting and coughing, catching her breath. It might have been a turn on to pleasure Cell like that... but in the future, she would much rather just reach up inside with her arm... not her whole body. 

Cell shuddered, letting out a shaky breath. His tail whipped around, getting the last parts of his jizz out, before it slowly snaked back into his back. 

Cell lay on the floor, heaving and breathing heavily, face still flushed purple. He looked spent. But at the same time, satisfied. 

It wasn't long before he coughed to clear his throat, as it stung from all the yelling, and his mouth soon curled into a very pleased smile. His eyes fluttered open, and landed on Daniella. They had a look of care and love in them. 

"Best not go back on your promise and kill me", she raised an eyebrow at him while crawling towards him, sitting on her knees a metre away from his exhausted being, crossing her arms. 

"If... I planned that... I wouldn't have... let you go...", he panted. 

"In addition... I am too exhausted... to conjure up any energy to... attack you right now...", he added. 

"Fair point... you won't kill me when you've recovered, will you?", she asked. 

"No... If I killed you, then who else would pleasure me like that? I'd eagerly do this again...", he purred. 

"Oh _no!_ You're not swallowing me up again! It isn't exactly _pleasant_ in there...", she scoffed, standing up, pulling her top and bra up and wiggling around to get as much of his juices off her as possible. 

He took that time to slowly, carefully stand up, groaning. He walked up to her, and pulled her towards him, into a tight hug. 

"Uh-! Cell?!", she gasped. 

He let go, and then took a hold of her hands in his, looking into her eyes lovingly. 

"You know what this means... right?", he asked her. 

"Uhhh... sorta?". 

"We are mates now!", he beamed, and her face dropped in shock. 

"Oh! Here's me feeling sad you might not want to... become a _thing_ ". 

"Oh, I do! Very much so!", he smiled brightly. 

"You're serious?! All I had to do for you to change your mind about me, was to fuck your tail?!", she gasped. 

"I guess so. I realised a few things at the same time. I am glad I did not absorb you. You finding that spot in me was fate, dear. I realised while you were in there how impossibly beautiful, funny, and sweet you are! You _are_ yummy, but in a different way. I want you... to be my mate", he smiled, kissing her hands. 

"O-Oh!", Daniella blushed, taking all of this in. 

"I want us to go about the stars together. When I win my tournament, I want to take you with me. We can live together blissfully, as I extract my purpose of destroying the solar system... How does that sound?", he asked. 

Daniella knew there was no way she was going to convince him to spare the planet. Or any other. That had failed. 

But he had spared her, and she was very much attracted to him. She knew over time they'd get to know one another better. 

Even though she knew he was evil... Daniella no longer cared. It would be mean if she rejected him now. 

"You know what...? Sure! I accept your proposal!", she beamed, and Cell looked amazingly happy. 

He then leaned down... and _kissed_ her. Right on the lips. Passionately. When he pulled away, she was dazed. _Wow_ he was a good kisser! It was like fireworks right away. 

"Oh, and I promise... I won't take you in my tail again...", he vowed to her. 

"Good! Just let me use my arm next time...".

"Sure thing. Hmm... I can smell arousal on you...", he smirked, lust in his eyes. 

"Yeah, was gonna ask about that. Wouldn't be fair if I got you off and I got nothing in return". 

"Just FYI... I have more than one sexual organ... My tail was one I didn't know I had. But I am very aware of my more... _traditional_ one", he winked at her. 

"Huh?! You mean you _do_ have a penis?!", Daniella gasped. 

"Indeed I do...", he smirked. 

"Oh, you just went from a 9 to a 10! Damn, you _are_ perfect!", she beamed, ecstatic. 

"Of course I am... and I shall prove it". 

"Well, let us go back to my place then. I need to clean all this stuff off of me... and then we can carry on where we left off...", she purred, stroking his jawline. 

" _Mmm_ , my dear Daniella... you've read my mind...". 

"Dani", she corrected him. 

"I... beg your pardon?". 

"Just call me Dani, for easiest. Everyone does", she told him. 

"Hmph, I don't think so. I much prefer formalities...". 

"Pft, a gentleman, are we?", Daniella huffed in amusement. 

"Yes I am. I will make love to you senselessly and then we can have dinner...", he told her casually. 

"Usually in human culture, you get the lady dinner first, before you have sex...", she raised an eyebrow. 

"Oh? Would you prefer me to do that before we mate properly...?", he asked, but he was calling her bluff. 

Daniella was way too eager to fuck him, and have him inside of her this time, not the other way around. 

"You're right... we can do it after. I am way too horny to do that", she sighed in defeat. 

"Then it is settled, my love!", he kissed her one more time, before picking her up bridal style. 

"Thank you for coming to chat with me today...", he purred, as he shot up into the air, holding her tight, making his way to her place. 

Daniella smiled, very pleased that she had... 


End file.
